Truths revealed
by Sugerbliss
Summary: during Yukin's bachelor party, Botan gets drunk and accidentally tells Yukina that Hiei is her brother. She puts the blame on Kurama. Hiei wants revenge and so he tells Shiori that his little Shuuichi is actually the legendary bandit Youko Kurama...
1. uninteded surprise

"There's a what?" asked the spiky haired boy in confusion.

Kurama thought for a moment on how to explain to the fire demon something so unnatural for demons.

"Well you see, while you were in demon world. Kuwabara asked Yukina to marry him." The red head explained to him.

Hiei raised an eyebrow indicating that he didn't understand.

"It means that they are to become soul mates." he said again trying to make sense to Hiei "They become a couple and live with each other to start a new family."

Hiei frowned. "Why do they need to do that?" he asked causing the old fox to smile.

"Because they love each other." Kurama reasoned. "So are you going?" he asked knowing that Hiei didn't completely comprehend the concept on weddings or families.

"Hn, no." he said plainly as he opened Kurama's bedroom window to leave.

"Really, you know it would mean a lot to Yukina." he said trying to get the demon to come.

Hiei stared at him for a minute "Why should I?" he asked.

"Because you are her brother and it is a family issue." he reasoned, almost pleading, with Hiei.

"If she wants to spend the rest of her life with a pathetic fool, it is none of my business, therefore I will not have anything to do with it." he said coldly shrugging.

Kurama expression twitched.

"Now Hiei, just because you don't like Kuwabara doesn't mean you can't be happy for her." he stated making Hiei uncomfortable.

"What now, you want to rule my life too?" he asked angrily.

"Hiei you know it's not like that,. It's just that Yukina likes you and that you not being there will hurt and since you are her brother, even though she doesn't know that, it is your duty to go."

Hiei angrily punched off to the side and broke Kurama's porcelain vase.

"Stay out of my business Kurama or someone is going to get hurt." he threatened.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Yes, like my poor vase." he said pointing out the fact that Hiei's temper had gotten the best of him, again.

Hiei just growled then jumped out the window as Kurama shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you Hiei?" he asked himself getting up to get ready for the party.

Yusuke grinned widely as he popped open the can of sake and chugged it down. The party was at Genkai's doujo. Everyone but Hiei was there, and the party was going smoothly. Kuwabara was busy flirting with Yukina, while Shizuru smoked looking amused, Yusuke, Chu and Jin had a drinking contest.

Keiko watched them frowning, "Boys are so stupid."  
>Botan looked over at the boys and smiled, "Now now, their just having a little fun," she said joyfully, "besides it's not like we all get together often."<p>

"You're right." she sadly agreed and took a bite out of some chips.

"Hey girls! Aren't ya gonna drink a glass?" asked Chu in a cheerfully intoxicated manner waving a half-glass of sake in their direction.

Botan grinned at him, "Well..." she thought a bit and Chu gave it to her anyway. "Alright." Taking a swallow she grinned and offered it to Keiko who accepted.

Kuwabara joined in the drinking alongside with Shishiwakamura, Touya and Suzuki. They all laughed as they tried to get the fox to join in their game. Kurama smiled and shook his head at them a couple of times before finally accepting it for the occasion.

Rinku played on the music machine while Genkai drank her tea in silence. "And to think there was supposed to be more responsible adults here..." she mumbled as Atsuko hugged her, drunk out of her mind.

Everyone was enjoying the party, including Koenma who came late to join the fun.

After a few drinks Botan felt a little woozy and sick, she didn't fell as if she honestly could stand up right. Going to get another drink she tripped over Shizuru's foot.

"Whoops." she giggled slightly as Shizuru helped her up.

"My my, looks like someone had one too many."

"No, I'm perfectly fine." she protested trying to drink another one.

Yukina looked around the laughter filled room, "Too bad Mr. Hiei didn't come." she said catching Botan's attention.

"Ah don't worry about that." she said motioning her hand up and down as if it wasn't a problem "he's probably in some tree nearby watching you."

Yukina looked at her a slightly confused.

"Watching me?" she asked a little uncomfortably "I don't believe Kazuma would like that."

Botan laughed "Of course he wouldn't, it's not like Kuwabara and Hiei like each other much. Though you gotta admit it sure would be funny to see them as in laws."

Yukina and Shizuru both looked at Botan with shocked expressions.

"What?" asked Yukina while Botan downed another glass.

"I forgot, you didn't know!" she said dropping the empty cup onto the littered table.

Shizuru put her hand over Botan's mouth to stop her from continuing. Most of the boys were too drunk to realize what was happening except for Kurama who slightly turned to see the three girls in a tight conversation.

"Okay Botan, you've had too much to drink." she said giving a fake smile to Yukina as the ice maiden looked at her disappointed. She moved her hand off Botan's mouth relaxing slightly.

"I didn't know what?" she stated more than asked.

"Nothing." said Shizuru pulling on Botan's arm, "Let's go Botan, you should probably get some sleep."

"Oh its okay." reasoned Botan "Yukina should know the truth about Hiei being her brother." she said causing Yukina to stare at her in shock, Shizuru hit her hand to her forehead. Kurama continued to eavesdrop.

Yukina stood there for a moment before turning towards Shizuru.

"You knew?" she asked as the girl bowed her head, "You all knew?"

"Except for you, Keiko, and Kuwabara." continued Botan cheerfully.

"I can't believe it, why?" she asked ignoring the drunk girl.

Shizuru was about to explain herself when Botan opened her loud mouth. "Because your brother would barbecue us if we were to say anything."

Kurama got up knowing things aren't going to go well for the young ferry girl.

Yukina stared in disbelief, how could Hiei even think to do such a thing to her friends, to his friends. Tears wielded in her eyes a she thought about the whole situation. Kurama quietly moved over to stand behind them.

"So you're saying he threatened all of you so that you wouldn't tell me?" she asked.

Botan's smile then faded as she just suddenly realized what she had just said. The thought of Hiei getting revenge really frightened her.

"Oh no! Hiei is going to kill me!" she shrieked as she dropped her glass clapping a hand over her mouth.

Yukina studied Botan's facial expression and then gave a hard look. There was no way she was going to let anyone hurt her friends especially her brother. She stood up to leave and Kurama quickly followed after her.

"Yukina..." he said sweetly following the young ice maiden "where are you going?"

"To find Mr. Hiei." she said plainly.

The fox wasn't completely drunk but nor was he all there. He gently took her arm and turned her around to face him.

"We need to talk." he said.

Yukina pulled her arm away angrily.

"Oh, so now that I know you all want to talk." she said angrily.

"Precisely." he agreed causing the girl to look up at him in confusion "It's because you know, I am going to discuss with you the issue." he said calmly.

He cleared his throat and prepared himself to speak not noticing the short, dark figure behind him.

"Yukina, Hiei is your brother..." he slowly began when he noticed that Yukina's attention wasn't focused on him.

Kurama turned to see his best friend standing right behind him. Blood red eyes wide in shock to what he just heard the fox say to his sister.

Kurama felt a sudden uneasy feeling as the shocked demon quickly became enraged.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a cry from Yukina. "No!" she said harshly catching the fire demons attention "Don't even THINK of doing anything to 

him." she defended "I honestly can't believe that you could threaten my friends to keep a secret from me, how could you?" she said approaching Hiei.

Hiei backed up a step and tried to say something but nothing came out.

"If you dare TOUCH any of my friends, I-I'll.." she paused for a moment before continuing "I'll hate you!"

She turned away from Hiei as tears poured down her face scattering on the floor around her.

Hiei felt as if his world had just come crashing down on him. His secret was out, his best friend had told on him, and now Yukina was going to hate him.

Spinning around Hiei disappeared into the night sky. While Kurama rubbed his temples, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. truth and lies

The rain fell down rapidly as the cars rushed by, as Yukina got out of a certain carrot heads car.

"I won't be long." she said sweetly as she smiled at him.

Kuwabara laughed out loud.

"Nah take your time!" he leaned back waggling his fingers making her giggle.

She then turned and made her way inside the small coffee shop as Kuwabara waited patiently in his car. She entered, and looked around the room spotting the red head exactly where he said he would be. She walked over and Kurama stood up like a gentlemen.

"Good morning." he greeted Yukina politely as he pushed her chair in.

"Thank you." she uttered still a little bothered from the events from the day before "Why didn't you talk to me yesterday?" she asked quietly as he sat down across from her.

A pot of hot tea sat on the table between them, "Because I would rather talk about these things when my mind is clear. Instead of being confused as to what I have or haven't said. Besides I'm sure you're much more relaxed today then you were then." he reasoned as he poured the tea.

"Oh, well yes." Yukina agreed making the red head smile. "But, what is it that you have to explain? If you are going to make an excuse for Hiei, I don't want to hear about it." she plainly stated.

"I am not going to make any excuses for Hiei, but I am going to tell you that he isn't that easy to comprehend." Kurama tried to explain. "He's been through a lot in his life, and is very wary about you hating him."

Yukina frowned and turned her attention to her steaming cup.

"Really?" she asked a little guilty as the fox nodded.

"You see, Hiei has always been rejected his heritage. Plus knowing how sweet and loving you are, he probably thought he didn't deserve you." he continued making Yukina feel even more miserable.

"But that still doesn't give him the right to threaten people." she said hotly

"No that doesn't, but you can't expect a demon who has lived his whole life alone to understand that; am I correct?" he queried raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think I understand." she closed her eyes for a moment to indulge her thoughts. Standing rapidly Yukina came to a decision, "Alright, I will forgive him!" she cried startling the fox.

"Splendid." Kurama gave a small smile until she pointed at him.

"But, Hiei must confront me first!" she demanded making Kurama grin at the thought of it.

"Deal." he said while taking a sip of his tea.

Back in spirit world Botan was pacing back and forth, she knew it wasn't long before Hiei figured out that Yukina knew.

She felt really anxious. Botan paced back and forth aimlessly and then, as if it couldn't get any worse, the spiky haired demon appeared right behind her. She jumped when she saw him.

"Ah Hiei, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously twisting her fingers in the front of her kimono.

Hiei raised an eyebrow slightly before responding.

"Koenma called for me, why else would I be here for?" he asked shrewdly.

"Well, of course you did, I mean there was no other reason for you to come here if it wasn't for that right?" She was about to collapse in tears.

Hiei didn't move for a moment, then he turned to walk away shrugging. "I know Yukina knows, you don't have to treat me like a time bomb." he said not noticing the ferry girl freeze "Stupid traitorous fox!"

Botan was about to freak out when she heard the word fox.

"Fox?" she asked breathlessly.

Hiei looked at her briefly, "Yes, Kurama." he clarifying who the fox was.

Botan's mouth dropped, Hiei actually believed Kurama had told Yukina about him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked curiously, making Hiei look at her suspiciously.

"What is it to you, unless you're hiding something?" he said. His face darkening as he approached her.

Botan stepped back panicking, she didn't want Kurama to take the blame for what she did but she also wanted to live another day.

"Why would I be hiding something?" she said backing into the wall.

"Why would you be? Are you frightened of something?" he closed in "It was Kurama who told, correct?" he was just inches away from her face.

Botan just couldn't take it anymore, Hiei was really mad and he wasn't going to let her go unless he got an answer.

"Yes, it was him!" she cried out suddenly, Hiei just eyed her, "I just was afraid of you hurting him." She continued the lie.

"Hiei, I didn't summon you here to harass my assistant." Koenma snapped from somewhere behind them.

Hiei turned towards him and stepped away from Botan.

"Shall we?" Koenma asked the cranky fire demon.

Hiei shrugged and started to follow the Koenma.

But he paused and looked back at Botan. "You really shouldn't try defending him when you're so weak."

Botan stood there in silence and then fell to the floor, "What have I done?" she asked herself silently as tears poured down her face. She covered her mouth as she began to whimper. 


	3. the plot

"Shuuichi, are you leaving again?" Shiori glanced up as she bent over to pick up a basket.

Kurama smiled kindly at his mother. "Only for a little while." Smiling as he gave her a good bye kiss.

She smiled back warmly, "All right, have fun at your biology club!" receiving a wave from the fox as he left the house.

Resuming back to her chores Shiori saw her son's laundry wasn't done yet.

"Oh Shuichi, he is so busy he had forgotten to do his laundry." She sighed.

It had been a while since she has done Shuichi's laundry so she was actually enjoying herself till she found something strange.

Lifting up the lovely white and purple kimono she saw it was tore in the most peculiar way. Scanning the clothes more closely she saw that there were several spots of blood on it.

"How careless." came a voice from behind the women.

Shiori turned around with a startled gasp to see it was only Hiei. She then relaxed as she recognised it was one of the boys she knew her son hung out with, "My goodness, you startled me." she said relieved that it wasn't a burglar. "I'm sorry Shuichi isn't here right now."

"I know." he said coldly "if my assumption is correct, he should be in Mushiori city by now."

Shiori looked at him a little confused, "No, he is at a Biology club meeting." she said trying to correct the short boy.

"Is that what Kurama told you?" he asked innocently.

Shiori looked at him in confusion, "Who?" she asked.

"Kurama, your son." he stated more than asked. Shiori looked slightly uneasy as Hiei continued. "Unless he didn't tell you that either."

Shiori stood up. "I will not tolerate any more of this nonsense." she said firmly, just barely keeping her composure, "Please leave, Shuichi won't be home for a while."

Hiei just looked at her for a long moment before answering. "Aren't you naive, no wonder you've never suspected him." he said and vanished.

Shiori stared in shock at where the fire demon had stood, "How strange….." she commented softly realizing something was off.

She then put down the clothes and went downstairs to the phone to call the school to ask about the Biology club meeting.

She spoke with the principle who had told her that the biology club has been canceled for several weeks. Shiori suddenly felt worried, what was her son doing? Why was he lying to her? Why was he hiding? No, she didn't want to suspect her son just because his friend says he is hiding something from her.

Feeling exhausted and nervous she made herself lie down and waited patiently for her son to come home. Young Hatanaka was at a sleep over while her husband wasn't going to come home till later. She waited and waited, but still no one came home.

Feeling the instinctive urge to go to Mushiori city she was about to leave when Shuichi came through the door. Looking at the time she realized that she had ended up sleeping for about four hours.

The first thing she noted was that he was limping and the second that there was a blood stain on his pant leg.

"Mother?" he asked a little confused that she wasn't out shopping "You're home early."

"I never left. I'm afraid I fell asleep on the couch." she quietly stated keeping an eye on her son as he manuvered himself towards the kitchen. Shiori followed him quietly.

He gingerly walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek as if nothing unusual has happened. Shiori felt she had to at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So, how was the biology meeting?" she asked.

"It was fine, nothing unusual happened. Except that we didn't finish a few tasks so I may have to go again tomorrow." he said as he poured himself some juice.

Shiori then tried another approach hoping her child was telling the truth, "And does the school know?" she asked as he drank it.

"Well, they should." he lied making Shiori feel slightly sick to her stomach before steeling herself.

"Shuichi." she said in a strong voice "I called the school."

Kurama stopped what he was doing to glance back at the women.

"What, why?" he asked a bit too sharply.

"Why can't a mother can't check on her son every once in a while?" she snapped.

"I didn't mean it that way." he backed away from the subject trying not to hurt his mothers feelings. "What did they say?"

Shiori knew she shouldn't just jump into conclusions; as much as she was very curious as to what her son could be up to.

"They said that the biology club has been canceled for several weeks." she said giving Kurama the I am your mother look.

"Well that's why we are having a meeting, they closed it so we are trying to come up with a way to reorganize the club." Kurama reasoned quickly.

Shiori looked at him for a while, it sounded reasonable yet somehow she felt as if there was more to it.

"Really. Alright then, next time be sure to mention it to me so that I won't give you away." she said letting him go for this one time.

"Naturally." he said lovingly and was about to make his way up to his room but paused to ask one question "Mother, did something happen while I was gone?"

Shiori looked at him for a while and thought about her uninvited guest.

"N- No of course not Shuichi!" she said feeling like it would be best not to get the two boys in an argument.

Kurama stared at her for a brief second then smiled at her one more time and turned to go to bed. Shiori sat down again closing her eyes.

She was very afraid of what could happen to her little baby. She knew Yusuke was a fairly good kid, but his mother was a drunk and the boys could get into a lot of trouble. Her motherly instincts told her that in order to help protect Shuichi, she needed to talk to her husband about it.

Mr Hatanaka came home several hours later and Shiori told him what had happened, his eyebrows scrunched together tightly thinking hard on what his wife had told him.

"Really, hn teenage boys, you think you know them till you get into their social life." he finally commented folding his arms "My son is always into sneaking out and going to places he's not suppose to be in so your lucky I know how to handle this situation."

"Oh I am so glad. I honestly don't know what to do if he is into something that could get him hurt or worse yet killed." she sobbed into his shirt.

Her husband cupped her face and gently caressed her, "No need to shed any tears yet, first we need to figure out if he is lying or not. Then we can worry as to how much danger he's in."

"I know, but I just feel bad not trusting him." she snifled her tears drying up.

"Look, we'll handle it. Your son will understand that you were just trying to look after him, he's very reasonable."

"Alright." she agreed quietly hugging her husband one more time.


	4. heart stopping reality

Shiori, quietly crept into her beloved son's room after her husband was asleep. Taking a look around she found nothing out of the ordinary.

Feeling slightly more relieved she decided that it would be best to just let go of the situation. Heading out the door, she heard a low cry from her son.

Turning her attention to her son, she noticed that he looked as if he was in pain. Uttering another cry Kurama slightly turned in his sleep and covered his face with his left arm. Shiori didn't like the sound at all, she immediately walked over to his side.

"Shuuichi?" she quietly bent over about to wake him.

Kurama moaned again before shuttering. Shiori sighed, her son was probably having nightmares again. Stretching out her arm she began to stroke the red heads hair to sooth him, slightly smiling as her delicate finger tips ran through them. Her face suddenly frowned deeply, there was a strange bruise at the base of her sons neck.

"What the-?" she asked herself as she began to check her sons body.

She carefully moved his shirt up to see his back and to her surprise, his waist was bandaged, he had many cuts and was bruised in strange areas. Shiori was shocked, her son really looked like he was getting into fights or as if someone was abusing him. Observing her sons waist she saw that there were dark spots on the white fabric.

"Could it be...?" she whispered unaware that her son's deep breathing has stopped.

"Mother?" he whispered partially asleep.

"Shuuichi?" she drew back a bit surprised.

Kurama rubbed his eyes and yawned as his mother thought of something to say.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked as he brushed some hair out of his face.

"Of course not." she quickly lied then decided to speak half truth "I thought you were having a bad dream."

Kurama smiled then turned in his bed to sleep more comfortable.

"Alright then..." he answered yet was sound asleep before long.

Shiori then let go of her breath that she hadn't even known she was holding. She knew her son was hiding something big, and she knew he wasn't about to tell her so she was determined to find out on her own.

The whole night Shiori was too worried to sleep. The next day was as if nothing had happened, her children went out doing their own stuff and her husband was at work again. Shiori decided that it would be best to check her son's closet, mostly his clothes.

"Please tell me I'm being paranoid!" she repeated multiple times in her mind as she quickly went through his things.

She found several beautiful outfits that she has never even seen her son use. She thought it was very strange, not that she didn't mind. It was just so strange that it was stowed in areas that shouldn't have been there.

Digging in deeper she came to a tightly sealed up box. She took it down and opened it to reveal a photo of Shuichi next to a strange smiling carrot topped boy, in front of him was the spiky haired boy, Yusuke, a cute brunette girl and a bizarre blue haired girl. It was an adorable picture, which she was amazed that her son has never even showed her.

Turning her attention back down to the box, she gasped. In the bottom there was a yellow Kimono covered in dried up blood and rips all over it.

Trembling hands took hold of the clothing and lifted it gingerly, it was her sons size but there was just no rational way on how it was teared up. Dropping it back in the box she stood and quickly left the house, she really couldn't take it any longer.

Maybe her son was stuck in a mafia or some kind of gang and they are hurting him. She honestly didn't know what to think anymore, she just wanted answers, she just wanted to know her son was safe.

"Looking for someone?" asked a familar voice from behind. Shiori turned to see that short boy standing behind her, "I see you did your own investigation." he said amused at the woman's expression.

Shiori quickly went to the fire demon and put her hands on the boys shoulder and slightly shook him.

"Please, tell me what is wrong with my son!" she said about to come to tears.

"You honestly want to know?" he asked toying with the broken woman's heart.

"Yes!" she begged as she knew just by his expression that she wasn't going to like this.

"That is not your son." he said flatly causing Shiori to stare blankly at him.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered unsure of what she was hearing.

"From the day your child was born, he was not your son. He is actually a demon whom consumed your child's soul." he said coldly.

"Th-that's is impossible." she pulled back from him.

"Fool, you don't honestly believe that your child was normal."

Shiori flinched as she recalled how her son was indeed different, smarter and especially wiser than the other children.

"He is a very powerful demon, who is known for his murderous nature and theivery, his name was Youko Kurama." he continued.

"I-I don't believe you." she said as tears dripped down her face.

"Why don't you check it out for yourself?" he disappeared once more before her very own eyes.

Shiori watched in amazement, she knows she wasn't imagining anything. The strange boy was here and has disappeared before her very own eyes. Shiori right then knew that their was indeed something inhuman going on.

She fled home in a state of near shock.

Kurama came home hours later with Yusuke helping him walk. Shiori was sitting there so indulged in her thoughts that she didn't know that they entered until after the door closed snapping her back into reality.

"Shuuichi?" she cried in horror as she saw her son limping even worse than the day before.

"Mother you're home early!" cried Kurama amazed that she wasn't at work.

"never mind that, what has happened to you?" she asked running over all but glaring at Yusuke.

Yusuke smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Well, you see we were playing football and well you know." he laughed as Kurama shot him a look.

The room was quiet for a brief moment till Kurama responded.

"We're going to be in my room, if that is alright?" he said quickly.

Shiori nodded and Yusuke helped get Kurama up the stairs.

"You sure you don't want me to call a Doctor, Kurama?" she asked

"No, thanks." said her son as the door closed.

Shiori shuttered, her son hadn't even realized that she had called him another name. She sighed and quietly crept up the stairs to listen in on the boys conversation. Kurama moaned in pain as Yusuke sat him down.

"I'm so sorry." apologized the raven haired boy.

"Apology accepted." said Kurama with a weary smile.

"I think it will be less painful if you would lie down." directed Yusuke

"You think?"asked Kurama looking very uncomfortable "I don't want to do this knowing my mother is in the house."he confessed.

"Relax and take off your pants." Yusuke said in no mood for arguing.

Shiori's eye's widened in shock, what on earth were these boys about to do? Kurama layed down on his belly but his head was towards his back facing Yusuke.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked the spirit detective.

"Nope." he responded with a smile "But we'll see how this goes."

Yusuke took hold of Kurama's damaged leg, it was clearly badly broken. Kurama groaned as the pain was unbearable.

"Alright Yusuke, I trust you." he said as he tied a cloth around his mouth and took hold of the sheets.

"here we go." confirmed Yusuke as he took in a deep breath and pulled on the leg to put it back in place.

Kurama let out a painful muffled cry, startling his mother.

"Kurama just hang with me a little longer." said Yusuke as the bones slowly slotted back into place.

Kurama's body shuttered and he began to pant loudly. Shiori felt nervous as she herd him, looking at the door handle she pondered on whether or not she should enter. Yusuke finally pulled it in place and Kurama let out a strangled cry forcing Yusuke to go over him and cover his mouth.

"Kurama shush!" he said nervously as Shiori peeked in and saw the teen over her son.

"What is the meaning of this?" she thundered scaring both males to death.

Kurama and Yusuke both stared at Shiori with flushed faces. Yusuke being over a half naked Kurama sure did not look right.

"It's not what you think!" blurted out Yusuke.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Shiori as she saw blood all over the floor.

"Mother, I-I-!" Kurama started but couldn't finish since Shiori fainted.


	5. confession

"Shuuichi!" cried out Shiori.

"it's alright mother, I am here." said a familiar voice from beside the women.

Shiori turned to her side and saw her beloved son right next to her. She was on the couch and feeling very uneasy.

"I found you passed out, you really should be taking care of yourself." he said sweetly as he took her hand in his.

"no, you came home with Yusuke and-!" she was about to continue till Kurama put his index finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry but I didn't come home with Yusuke today." he said firmly.

Shiori frowned, she knew and remembered what she had saw, but she wasn't going to let him know that till she knows who and what he is.

"I see..." she said then stood up "silly me, well I guess I should start cooking then."

Kurama just watched a bit concerned.

"mother... did you go to my room this morning?" he asked a bit worried.

Shiori froze, did he know? Was it possible that he knew she suspected him? Turning her head slightly she gave a fake smile at the fox.

"No, why?" she asked sweetly making Kurama turn his face a bit in shame.

"well, I found a few things out of place and-... well I sorta thought that you would know?" he said a bit edgy yet he felt terrible to suspect his own mother.

"I am so sorry, was something missing?" she asked

Kurama just smiled at her and shook his head.

"no, thank you anyway." he said then stood up to help her out.

Hiei stood outside and watched evilly. Stupid fox, you think you could betray me and get away with it. After I'm through with you, you'll regret ever opening your precious mouth again. And with that he sprang into the night sky.

The phone rang, and Shiori was about to pick it up.

"I got it!" called her son from upstairs.

Shiori waited then took the phone wants she was certain Kurama was on the other line.

"Yusuke, whats wrong?" asked Kurama curiously

"Hey, well first off I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." said the raven haired boy, a little uncertain.

"Don't worry about it, she didn't even remember it." he said calmly making Shiori a tad upset.

"really?" asked Yusuke

"Yes you see, the human mind is unique and very delicate." explained her son. "now to more important manners."

Shiori turned her face a bit, "the human mind?" what did he mean by that?

"oh yeah, sorry I forgot. It seems like our demon friend is going to be appearing tomorrow at 1:30pm in the broken down theater department." he said as if he was reading a paper.

"are you sure about this?" asked Kurama.

"yeah, that's what Koenma said." he explained.

"tomorrow, my family is going out. I believe my father is beginning to suspect me for something. I believe it would be a perfect opportunity to escape."

"you sure about this Kurama?"

there was a long silence.

"yes. I see you tomorrow." the red head said plainly "is Hiei going to be there?"

"from what I herd, yes. Did you two argue?" he asked a bit curious

"not really, I just need to have a word with him." he explained "well until tomorrow, don't be late."

"yeah. Yeah." complained the teen. "night."

Shiori quickly put the phone down, and sat down on the couch next to her husband. Kurama calmly walked down over towards them.

"mother, father, may I ask a favor?" he asked sweetly.

"yes?" said Mr. Hatanaka.

"Yusuke has a big test coming up and I know it's a family lunch tomorrow and..."

"no." said Mr. Hatanaka before the red head could continue.

"oh let him." said Shiori as she usually does, her husband looked at her but didn't bother on insisting.

"thank you mother, father." he said sweetly and bowed.

Shiori didn't say a word, she just had a huge feeling like something bad was going to happen.

It's been twenty minutes since, Kurama has left with his friends. Shiori decided that she was finally ready to deal with the upcoming events. Taking in a deep breathe she put on her coat and took off.

"It's been a while." said Kurama to the fire demon.

Hiei ignored the fox, there was nothing Kurama could say to change the fire demons mind. Kurama frowned when there was no recall.

"don't tell me, you aren't still mad are you?" he asked a bit concerned.

Hiei still didn't answer, making Kurama sigh.

"well just cause your mad doesn't mean you should be mad at me." he said making Hiei get really mad.

"not get mad at you, what kind of fool do you take me for?" he said angrily making Kurama stop what he was doing and turn to look at the young fire demon.

"excuse me?" Kurama asked a bit confused.

"I wouldn't be mad if you didn't stay out of my business!" yelled Hiei

Kurama looked at him angrily.

"the word is thank you, Hiei. I honestly didn't have to tell the girl anything you know." he explained.

"then why didn't you?" asked Hiei.

"because I know you wouldn't." he reasoned making Hiei burn in rage.

"I never asked you to!"

The boys argued and Shiori just made it outside the theater, where she saw the two boys arguing. "What are they doing?" she wandered as they yelled back and forth. All of a sudden, the walls broke and Yusuke flew past the two boys. Shiori covered her mouth as she witnessed the boy scrap against the floor and hit the tree. Tentacles flew from the opening of the theater and Kurama and Hiei began to attack it and argue at the same time. Kurama took out his rose whip and stunned Shiori as he did incredible acrobatics.

"Hey guys, I don't believe this was part of the plan!" screamed Kuwabara from one of the tentacles.

"Kuwabara!" screamed out Yusuke.

The gang flipped Kick and even did some things Shiori didn't even dream of seeing, yet the whole time her son and the spiky haired boy kept on arguing instead of paying attention.

"will you two cut it out!" yelled Yusuke till another tentacle snaked around him and pulled him into the air.

"oh hell!" he screamed

"You are such an ungrateful snob!" said Kurama towards Hiei as he dodged one of the tentacles.

"and you are such a double crossing fox!" yelled Hiei as he sliced another tentacle.

"hello, use your grudge on the bad guy!" said Yusuke now upside down.

Kuwabara shrieked.

"uh guys hurry, I think it wants to eat me!" cried Kuwabara.

"I am not a double crosser!" said Kurama feeling slightly hurt.

"oh yeah, then why did you tell Yukina?" he asked while catching the tentacles on fire.

"because I didn't want her to be mad at you!" he reasoned.

"while that wouldn't have been necessary if you didn't tell her at all!" he yelled making Kurama understand why he was mad.

"I didn't tell Yukina, Botan did." he said plainly "all I did was explain to her why you didn't want to tell her so that she wouldn't be mad at you."

Hearing Kurama's word paralyzed Hiei. Kurama didn't tell Yukina, then he went all out for revenge for nothing. Hiei was so shocked that he didn't even realize a tentacle wrap around him.

"Hiei!" cried Kurama.

"are you guys done yet?" asked Yusuke slightly annoyed.

Kurama looked at Hiei then smiled.

"of course." he said

"then get us down!" Yusuke yelled as Kurama took out a seed.

Kurama's hair suddenly became silver and Shiori stared in amazement as her son became a strange silver haired gorgeous man with cat ears and a fluffy tail. He launched himself directly into the mouth of the creature causing everyone to scream in horror, especially Shiori. The creature swallowed and grinned widely to take a bight out of Kuwabara next, but just as it lifted him up to swallow him it jiggled. Plants exploded from the creature sending the whole gang in different directions.

"oh man, remind me not to ask Youko for help any time sooner." wined Kuwabara.

Kurama stood up and shook the ooze off.

"there was definitely a better way to have handled that." said Kurama to himself.

The fox then turned his attention to Hiei and opened his moth to say something, when his mother came out.

"Shuuichi?" she asked making Kurama freeze.

"Mother!" he asked in shock.

"what, what are you, and what have you done to my son?" she asked blurting out in fear.

"oh boy." said Yusuke turning away.

"mother, its not-... I-I..." Kurama covered his face as he honestly didn't know what to say.

"You really are a demon aren't you, where is my son?" she asked confronting Kurama.

Kurama just looked at her speechless, he honestly didn't know how to respond.

"I … I am your son..." he whispered.

"I don't believe you, Kurama!" she screamed "where is my son Shuuichi?"

Kurama was very afraid of what to say, if he told her that he had consumed her child's soul then she really would hate him, and as if she read his mind she the unthinkable.

"You consumed him didn't you!" she stated more than asked.

"mother wait!" he begged her.

"no, no!" she cried tears pouring from her face "so this is what you do when your gone? Try to get your self Killed?" she said walking around him.

Hiei rubbed his temples as he was now put in a sticky situation thanks to Botan whom lied to him.

"mother please let me explain." Kurama begged as the lady began to leave.

"I am not your mother!" she cried out. " I don't ever want to see you again, don't come home, don't come near my family and especially don't come near me!" she screamed and tugged her arm away just to see an expression she has never once seen before in her sons eyes, regret, hurt, fear, everything that she felt herself.

Kurama stood there completely immobile as the women started to leave. Since he didn't attempt to pursue her, Yusuke walked beside the fox as Hiei pondered on rather or not he should erase the woman's memories.

"Kurama?" Yusuke tried to ask the obvious.

The red head had his face bowed hiding his expression, Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. And Kurama turned from him and lightly rejected his simpathy.

"...Kurama..." whispered Hiei.

Kurama slowly sat down to rethink what had just happened, hugging himself he looked as if he was going to have a nervous break down. Yusuke frowned, he honestly didn't know what to say or do; he knew Kurama as a friend, but he had never seen him like this before. Hiei felt like a complete idiot, he did actually hurt the fox like he intended to, but now that he knew the truth he felt pathetic. He now understood how Botan must have felt when she spilled the beans, just his case Kurama could snap in more than one way. Taking in a deep breath he decided to at least get the other two fools out of the way.

"Yusuke." called Hiei making the raven haired boy turn to look at him "take the fool and head back." he directed.

Yusuke looked at him then nodded, thinking that since the two knew each other well Hiei could help Kurama better than anyone. The two left and Hiei walked over to Kurama.

"Kurama..." he asked slowly not pushing his luck.

"I-I don't understand where I went wrong." he said talking incomprehensible. "Maybe it was my fault, I-I should have been more careful!"

"Kurama." Hiei interrupted but his friend continued as if he said nothing.

"no,no,no,no, my calculations are always right, that settles it I must be stupid. How could I believe I could really continue this lie and live a normal life?"

"Kurama!" he said getting irritated.

"now, I blew it. Its over, it's my fault I-It's all my-!" Kurama was about to continue when Hiei grabbed him to get his attention.

"Kurama stop!" he said harshly catching the red heads attention, "It's not your fault." he said softly as Kurama looked at him.

"what do you mean?" he asked.

"I told her." Hiei confessed causing Kurama's emerald green eyes to widen in shock.


	6. solution

"I told her." Hiei confessed causing Kurama's emerald green eyes to widen in shock.

The two boys were silent for an uncomfortable minute. Hiei suddenly felt as if he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Kurama asked not wanting to believe that his friend, that his best friend had actually told his mother his most priceless secret.

"I-I thought that you told Yukina my secret." he said turning his face away from the red head. "And..."

"And you decided to get revenge by telling my secret." Kurama said finishing of the sentence for the fire demon.

The fox then began to laugh nervousely making Hiei feel even more uneasy.

"Your a dead man." he said eyes partially gold.

Hiei was stunned as Kurama actually jolted at him, plants exploded everywhere. Hiei transported , dodged the plants yet failed to dodge the fox whom surprised attacked him from the side hitting him across the face. Hiei flipped and landed on his feet, and then jumped again as Kurama summoned a huge man eating plant at him.

"So do you actually think that Hiei will be able to deal with Kurama, I mean he is heartless." said Kuwabara as they were going to cross the street.

"Yeah, I think they'll be alright. Besides what's the worse that could happen?" responded the spirit detective with a grin.

The earth shook and out of no where there was a huge explosion from where the theater was. Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked back in amazement.

"What!" they said simultaneously as they saw something heading there way.

Hiei soared across the air and hit the pavement cracking up the floor. Kurama soon followed after him, prepared with another attack. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared in amazement, what on earth were there friends doing?

"Me and my big mouth." said Yusuke running over "Hiei!" he said trying to get the fire demons attention "What the hell are you doing?"

Hiei dodged Kurama's next move and then landed a solid blow to the kitsune's stomach sending the fox against the car. Hiei was very exhausted due to the fight with the previous demon. And as much as he always wanted a rematch with Kurama, he didn't want it this way. Kurama quickly regained his composer and attacked Hiei head taking him by surprise and pinning him to the floor. Taking out his vine-sword he aimed to strike Hiei dead.

"Kurama no!" screamed out Yusuke

Crimson eyes opened up wide as he purposely hit the pavement beside him. Yusuke stopped alongside Kuwabara. Tear drops slowly traced down the foxes face and landed on the fire demon. Bright green eyes stared down at him painfully, he held an expression Hiei had never even dreamed on seeing on the foxes face, broken...

"How could you Hiei?" he whispered. "How could you?" he screamed out

He began to shake Hiei furiously.

"How could you!"

Yusuke took hold of the shattered boy and tried to pull him off the fire demon. Hiei was so shocked about the whole situation that he didn't even realize that Kuwabara helped him up. He felt very ashamed and guilty so he decided that it would be best to leave.

"What gives shrimp!" called out Kuwabara as Hiei pulled off and left.

"Let him go." said Yusuke as he fussed to keep Kurama still.

"Let go of me!" screamed Kurama enraged with anger and pain.

Yusuke didn't release him this time, in stead he held on to him tightly. After the incident with Hiei, he honestly didn't know rather to trust the red head or just take charge.

"Sorry Kurama your coming home with me." he said as Kurama's fit slowly turned into silent sobs.

It's been a week since the incident, Hiei sat in Mukuro's chambered and pondered on what to do.

"Are you still here?" asked the Mukuro as she entered the room "why am I not surprised."

Hiei snorted and ignored the women, Mukuro sighed.

"Sometimes you can be really stubborn." she commented as she sat on her own bed and began to knit out a scarf.

"I don't understand." the boy said suddenly catching Mukuro's attention. "I knew he would be mad, but..."

"Hiei, I'm sure you didn't like it much when your secrete was out." she explained. "though what you did was far worse than what that ferry girl did."

"How so?" he asked

"Well Hiei, one was on purpose while the other was by accident. One was revenge while the other was drunk." she continued making Hiei feel worse.

"Well that stupid human should have known that the fox loved her. She didn't have to react like that." he defended angrily causing Mukuro to roll his eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Hiei, but you made the bed. Now lay in it." she said coldly.

"Either that or I could erase her memories like the other stupid humans." he snared.

"Don't you think your friend could have done that? Hiei please don't make it worse for yourself." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Your not giving me an option." he said stubbornly.

"well you made the mess now deal with it!" she yelled making Hiei fall out of the chair.

Turning back to her knitting, Hiei sat back up and turned facing the mirror. Staring at his reflection he came to an idea. Standing up he knew where he needed to go.

Shiori sadly poured herself a cup of tea, tears dripped down her face as she sipped it. Suddenly there was a big thump at the kitchen window, jumping up she turned and walked over towards it and took a look. There was that spiky haired boy again, he was grabbing his head as if he had a headache.

"Did that child just try to come in through my window?" she asked herself and ran over to help him. "are you alright?" she asked.

Hiei looked at her angrily, but controlled his anger.

"I need a word with you." he said.

Shiori watched him for a while before nodding. They entered the house and sat in the kitchen. Hiei took a deep breath and was about to speak when Shiori started to cry. Hiei stared at the women for a while as she sobbed loudly.

"Oh my precious child, I can't believe he's not my baby!" she wailed making Hiei regret coming in the first place.

"women..." he started yet she continued.

"I did my best to take care of him, to love him, and he turns out to be some kind of cat like demon thing."

Hiei rolled his eyes, seeing where Kurama gets his breakdowns from. Not knowing how to stop her from talking he covered the woman's mouth.

"That's enough." he said strongly. "First of all, he's a fox not a cat. Second of all just because he's a demon doesn't mean he's evil." he explained letting go of the woman's mouth.

"But you said..." she was about to ask but was cut off by Hiei.

"I know what I said, but that was before he met you." he said making Shiori pause a bit. "Kurama was the most wanted demon, and because of you and your human affection he changed drastically." he accused yet in a positive way.

"excuse me?" she asked a bit confused.

"Look." he said slowly "Kurama isn't bad, I was just mad at him so I exaggerated a bit."

"but he is still a demon?" she asked.

"yes." he said shortly.

"and he still consumed my son soul?" she asked

Hiei was quiet before he answered.

"yes..." he responded sadly.

"then we have nothing to talk about." she said and stood up to leave. "I'm sure you can find your own way out."

Hiei sighed and walked towards the window and was about to jump out when he decided to try one more time.

"You know he does regret what he's done." he said quietly.

Shiori stopped.

"That's why he almost gave his life up for you." he said and turned to leave.

"what do you mean?" she asked and Hiei smirked.

"well, you see it's a long story..." he said and then took a seat.

Kurama sat in the bed with his knees towards his chest. He looked like a big mess. Yusuke entered with a tray of food.

"Lunch time!" he said trying to lighten up the mood.

Kurama turned his face away from the food and Yusuke frowned.

"Oh come on Kurama, You haven't eaten anything for a while now!" he said as the fox just turned in the bed.

Yusuke sighed, he felt terrible that Kurama was like this.

"Kurama, please I just want to help you." he said kindly.

"You can't force a donkey to drink, Yusuke." he said plainly.

"you want to try me" he said slightly irritated.

Kurama stood up and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Yusuke let out another sigh then sat down on the chair.

"And God opened up the clouds and said, I hate you Yusuke." he said to himself.

"what are you babbling about?" asked Hiei startling the raven haired boy.

"Hiei!" he said a bit freaked. "what brings you here?"

Hiei looked at him then around the room.

"Oh, looking for Kurama? He is in the bathroom, he probably won't come for some time though." he said as he scratched his head "the other day I waited two full days for him." he said as Hiei walked over in front of it.

He knocked and there was no response, with an annoyed expression he broke down the door to find the fox half dressed about ready to take a shower. Both males stared at each other for a moment, before Kurama gave a dark look.

"Didn't have enough?" he asked coldly.

"I came to have a word with you." he said softly.

"I don't want to hear it." whispered Kurama as he put on a robe. "get out."

"I spoke to your mother." he said quickly.

"why? Now that you have stabbed me, you intend to twist the knife?" he asked strongly.

"No." Hiei said looking towards the floor.

"than why?" he asked.

"For the same way you talked with Yukina." he said prepared for anything.

Kurama just looked at him, his face flushed from the event. Emerald green eyes slowly locked on to Hiei's face.

"... why?" he asked slowly.

"Because I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I mean I did at first but I wasn't expecting you to be like this and well..." Hiei stopped shortly deciding it would be best not to an excuse but to get straight to the point. "I'm sorry Kurama..." he said still not giving him eye contact.

There was silence in the room, Kurama just slightly observed him. A small smile appeared on the foxes face.

"You look so much like a child when you do that." he teased sweetly.

Hiei shot him a death glare, and Kurama chuckled.

"You are terrible at apologizing." he continued making Hiei turn again.

"Don't get used to it." he said angrily, the asked a bit worried "you forgive me though, right?"

Kurama then stopped laughing and slightly turned his head.

"Hiei, I would always forgive you as long as you are sorry." he said softly "Yet I advise you not to do that again."

Hiei nodded as Kurama continued.

"Not even to Botan."

Hiei flinched, but nodded making Kurama smile.

"better be." Kurama said sadly.

"Your mother wants you home." Hiei grunted as Kurama gave him a friendly smile.

"I'm glad, to here that." he said feeling relieved.

"You know someone is still going to pay for the door." complained Yusuke, as much as he liked that everything was getting back to normal, he didn't appreciate his bathroom door being knocked down.

"So everything turned out fine in the end." said Botan as she walked through the forest next to Yusuke.

"Yeah, even though nobody fixed my bathroom door." he whined as they crossed the trees heading for Genkai's place.

"And Hiei actually agreed to walk Yukina down the aisle?" Botan asked a bit surprised.

"uh huh." Yusuke agreed "though he said something funny about you and Kurama." he chuckled a bit.

Botan then froze, she had always liked the fox and Hiei knew.

"what did he say?" she asked a bit worried.

Yusuke snickered before he responded.

"Well, he told Kurama that he was going to do the same for you when you two get hitched."

Botan blushed so brightly that Yusuke thought her head was about to explode.

"So, you do like Kurama?" he asked a bit curious, Botan blushed even brighter and Yusuke laughed out loud. "well if you two do get married, don't forget to invite me." he joked walking out in front.

"Hiei, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed out as the detective continued to laugh.

Over on a nearby tree, Hiei sat there and smirked as he herd the echo.

"fool, too bad she doesn't know that the fox felt the same." he said to himself and closed his eyes as his sister came from below.

"Onisan, come on we're going to be late!" she said as she waved her hand.

Hiei looked down at her then smiled.

"of course." he responded and leaped down beside her.

She joyfully took his hand and they began to make their way to the temple.

…...

This story was based on an event that happened in my life. I changed the story a bit, but the events are still very similar. Lying is wrong, we should always tell the truth for one way or another it will come back the wrong way.


End file.
